The Extreme Point of Lust
by Taylorrrr
Summary: Nick has a nightmare and it's up to the unexpecting Kevin to comfort him. I'm bad with summaries. sorry. before it says 'nickjonline' it's supposed to be the joe- jonas. com website. but it won't show.


**The pairing is Nick and Kevin Jonas. The rating is NC-17.  
**

"Kevin?" Came a small voice from beside my bed.

I open my eyes and glance at the clock, 3:47 am, before glancing at my younger brother.

"hmm?" I groan.

"Can I sleep with you? I had a bad dream." He asks.

"Nick, you're almost 16." I reply.

"ok, fine, never mind," he says, his voice wavering.

I grab his arm, "I didn't say no." I see him smile slightly and I scoot over, letting him join me in my twin bed. He gets comfortable on the same pillow as me and I let a slight laugh leave my mouth. It's quiet as not to wake Joe who is sleeping less than five feet away.

"What?" Nick whispers. His breath is minty and it must be because he knew I couldn't say no to him.

"Nothing, just sleep"

He nods and hesitantly rests his arm on my waist. I tense slightly, "It's comfortable but I'll move it if you want." he tells me.

"It's fine" I reply and lay my hand atop his.

It seems innocent enough. I try and sleep again but I can't. Nick's soft hand under mine and his calm breathing is getting in the way of anymore sleep.

"Kevin?" I hear Nick whisper.

"Yeah?"

"I can't sleep still" he says.

"How come?"

"I keep thinking. I've been having a lot of issues with uh, a crush I have. I think that's why I have bad dreams so much."

"It's over a girl you like?" I question.

"Um, not a girl" he says so quietly that I have to strain to hear him, even in the dead silence of the room.

"Who?" I ask semi hopefully.

It's stupid to think it'd be me. Because until now I didn't realize just how much Nick means to me.

"It's not important. But your comfort makes it go away. So, I'm sorry, you can sleep again."

"ok" I say. Something suddenly overcomes me and I lean in to kiss the tip of his nose. He lets out an adorable squeak of surprise and his hand grips part of my boxers and part of my bare skin. I laugh a little louder than last time, "sorry." I say.

"S'okay. G'night Kevin." he says longingly, almost adorningly and once again I get that hopeful feeling.

"Kevin"

"What?" I ask, still fully awake.

"Can I tell you one last thing? And don't punch or hate me?"

"Never," I answer truthfully.

He leans forward and presses his pouted lips against my thin ones. Just as quick as they appeared on mine, they were gone. My eyes remain closed and my heart beats out of my chest in excitement. I move my hand o his thick and curly hair and pull his face towards mine kissing gently again. I suck slightly on his puffy bottom lip and he moans.

He rolls slightly and lifts his leg over my body, he straddles me, my comforter still covering both of us.

This _has _to be a dream.

I feel my 15 year old brother grind against my boxer clad and erection and he moans, his hot breath dancing over my neck and ear.

I bite my bottom lip and grip his hips flipping us over. He moans and I place my hand over his mouth so Joe isn't woken up. His tongue touches my palm and I loosen my grip. Nick moves his face and sucks two of my fingers into his warm, wet mouth. I moan and grind roughly into his crotch. He moans loud around my fingers and it's almost funny because Joe moans from his bed. It was like a chain reaction. But Nick and I stop quickly and stare in Joe's direction like two deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming semi truck. When we realize Joe is still very much asleep, Nick sucks on my fingers once again. He thrusts his hips upwards and moans again around my fingers.

"Nick, we can't do this right now. Not with Joe in the room." I say with disappointment peppering my voice.

He looks up at me, his doe eyes glisten in the moonlight and my breath abandons my body completely. My fingertips rest against his bottom lip and his hand is gripping my wrist. He looks so vulnerable, young and wanting, and sexual and I just want him more than ever.

As if reading my mind he speaks softly, "Kevin, I want you." It was pleading. He was begging me to take him, begging me to rid him of his pure, untouched image. He lets go of my had and pulls his purity ring from his finger. I stare down at him through my half straightened hair. "I'm serious, Kev. I want you to violate me, to take my purity away from me, make me stop lusting after you. I want you to have me, take me, hurt me. Please Kevin, I'm begging you to take me right now."

He was babbling and repeating himself. I could've come right then, just his begging made me harder, if possible. But I'm so hard for him, it's starting to hurt. But I can't take him up on his offer, he'll regret it tomorrow and he'll hate me.

I grab his ring and his left hand, sliding the ring back onto his ring finger, "I can't Nick. As much as I want to, and God how I want to, I won't do it." I say.

"Why not? Kevin, please. I'm ready. I've been wanting you for I don't know how long! The first wet dream I had when I was like 12 was about you." Nick confesses.

I climb off him and shake my head. Sadly I turn to leave my bedroom and I hear a choked sob from Nick. I walk down the stairs and into our family room and sit on the couch. I try to not think about Nick crying and what could be happening right now. But the thoughts don't go away, only the ones of Nick crying disappear. I can't stop thinking about making love to him, holding his body to mine, making him cry out in pleasure.

I stand abruptly from the couch and run through the moonlit house, up the stairs and back into my room. Nick is still crying. I walk to my bed and climb in behind him, and lay down in a spooning position.

"Nicky, baby, I'm so sorry. Don't cry anymore." I say.

"I just made a fool of myself. How am I not supposed to cry Kevin? I just spilled my fucking heart to you and told you to do everything and anything you want to me. And you rejected me."

"I didn't mean it to reject you. I just don't think you're ready. You're 15, I don't want you to regret anything." I say and rub his bare side.

"Kevin, I've thought a lot about this and you're the one I want. The one I want to give myself to. And I say I'm ready because it's not like I can marry you, it's illegal on so many levels, so this is the only way. But I guess I understand." He moves to get up but I grab him, pulling him back down. I kiss the back of his neck and he shivers.

"If you're ready," I whisper against his neck, "then I'm ready."

He shivers again and reaches behind him to grope around for my hand, he squeezes, "I am. I promise."

I let go of his hand a rub his side again, this time pulling at his boxers. He turns on his back a lifts his hips pulling them completely off. He leaves them under the covers and lays back on his side, his bare back feels so good against my bare chest. He grabs my right hand and sucks the same two fingers back into his mouth. I groan at the feeling of his mouth again. When he pulls them out of his mouth I immediately put them to his entrance.

I press both into Nick's body and he whimpers.

"I'm sorry" I whisper.

I thrust them in and out slowly but my wrist starts to hurt so I stop for a moment.

"What's wrong? It felt good." Nick says.

"My wrist started hurting. Did you really like it?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says and pushes back on my fingers making himself moan.

I bite my lip.

"Do you like this or do you want my dick?" I ask. I didn't mean for it to come out so provocatively but it did. Nick moans.

"I like when you talk like that, it's hot," he says, "and yeah Kev, I want your dick."

I smile and pull my fingers out of him.

"Hold on, kay?" I tell him. He nodes and I stand, looking over to make sure Joe is still asleep before taking my boxers off and pumping some lotion into my hand. I lay back down, my chest to his back once again and I rub over my cock with the lotion, coating myself before pressing into Nick's body without warning.

His hand grips my thigh painfully.

"I'm so sorry" I say against his ear and kiss it slightly.

He says nothing, but he grinds backwards, making me enter him further and he groans in a mixture of pain and pleasure. I let out my own moan at how fucking hot and tight he is. I bite my lip hard and pull out slowly and thrust in again. I'm already starting to sweat and so is Nick. His neck is damp against my lips and he moans when I push all the way in and grind against him. My cock rubbing against his prostate.

"Do you like this?" I ask through gritted teeth.

He whines and I continue my assault on his "spot".

"K-Kevin. It feels so good that it hurts," he stutters, "I'm already gonna come. Please move." he begs.

I grind one last time before pulling out and thrusting as hard into him as I can in this awkward position. Every thrust into his tight body sends me to heaven and back again and he lets out a small moan every time.

I can feel my cock throbbing and my stomach muscles tense up. The pleasure is almost unreal. I grip Nick's hip and continue to thrust, each time getting faster and harder.

"Nick, you're so fucking tight, you feel so good on my cock baby." Talking like this isn't normal behavior for me, but Nick likes it and he moans again.

"Ooooh god. Kevin, Kevin, Kevin," he moans my name over and over.

I run my hand along his naked body and squeeze his ass gently and he squeaks that same adorable squeak.

"I wanna ride you" Nick says breathlessly.

I will do anything right now for him. I pull out and roll onto my back pulling him onto my lap and he immediately impales himself onto me.

I groan and grab his hips as he quickly lifts up and down on my cock at a continuous pace.

For being only 15, he has quite a bit of stamina, I honestly didn't think he'd last this long.

Nick slams down onto my cock one last time before tossing his head back and grinding against me, literally riding me. His fingertips run down my chest.

"Fuck, you're sexy" I say to him.

"Mmmm, thanks" he replies in a cocky manor and I laugh. But it quickly turns into a loud moan when he lifts up and impales onto me again. I watch in awe and continue to moan and groan obscenities as you bounce up and down in my lap.

He licks over his swollen lips, "Kev, I'm gonna come." He moans.

I say nothing but grab his hips and thrust up into him and he tosses his head back again. His muscles tighten deliciously around my cock and I moan as his warm come hits my lower stomach. I follow soon after, spilling into his body. We moan in contentment as we quietly ride out our orgasms.

He climbs off of me and lies down next to me, both of us winded.

The few minutes of silence is interrupted by and unexpected voice, "next time you guys decide to do that, wake me up so I can go sleep in Nick's room," Joe says sleepily.

Nick and I jump, both scared to death, but realize Joe isn't freaked out, just annoyed.

"It was pretty hot though. I definitely need a change of underwear." He adds.

I laugh and turn to Nick, pulling him against my body.

"That was amazing," he says.

I nod and pull his purity ring from his finger, him following suit with mine. I set them both on my night stand and kiss his lips tenderly before drifting to sleep.

There's no way this was real.

I had to have dreamt it.


End file.
